bigbrotherukofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother UK 12: Duos
Big Brother 12 Big Brother 12 is the 13th series (Including Big Brother UK: 100 Members Special). And it was revealed on the 8th of April that it would be a season for duos. Duo Twist There is a twist this season, It's a duo season. So housemates will all be paired up with another housemate. But they will still be individual at times. Such as evictions. And there will be Duo placements for what duo survived the longest all the way to what duo stayed the shortest. Applications The apps opened on the 9th of April. And then the apps closed 12 days later on the 21st. Eye Reveal The eye was revealed on the 13th of April 2019. And the theme is Technology. Cast Reveal The cast were revealed on the 23rd of April 2019 and was announced 16 housemates would enter. Twists & Tasks '''On Day 1, '''It was announced there was a Big brother Bank. The golden ball represented £100. The silver was £50 and the bronze was £10. Everyone started off with 1 golden ball. '''On Day 2, '''It was revealed that there was a secret poll. Angelo & Angela had the most votes and had the power to nominate 1 housemate each for eviction. Angela chose Brad, And Angelo chose Jake. And they also won another 2 golden balls. '''On Day 7, '''After Brad was evicted, He had to give all of his money to his duo, Jake. '''On Day 13, '''Housemates took part in a task. They had to correctly guess the correct colour booth that would give them money. There was a blue, red and green. The blue contained a silver ball. Only Angelo, Ariana and Penelope guessed correctly. '''On Day 14, '''After Alexander was evicted, He wasn't currently in the session so he had no other option but to move his money automatically to his duo, Penelope. '''On Day 15, '''Housemates had to face to face nominate 1 whole duo. As Penelope and Jake's duos were evicted, They were immune. Angelo, Angela, Drew, Oreo, Lori and Ethan were all nominated. '''On Day 21, '''After Angelo & Angela had the most votes to evict, It was announced only 1 of them would leave and it was down to the housemates. They chose to evict Angela. '''On Day 22, '''Housemates did a f3x challenge. They had to build a modern living room. It was: Lori, Angelo, Suki and Penelope vs Anton, Sayori, Jake and Lucia. The winning team was Anton, Lucia, Sayori and Jake, They all won 3 golden balls. The losing team, Angelo, Suki, Penelope and Lori won 3 bronze balls. As Lori was infact a rep, she could only take part to make the teams equal but didn't win a prize. '''On Day 29, '''Housemates played trivia. 2 people had to go up to answer a question. Whoever got it correct first was through and the other person was out. Angelo won the task and was given 2 golden balls. Ariana was 2nd and received 1 golden ball. '''On Day 29, '''Housemates went to the auction. They could buy an immunity pass or a killer nomination. Angelo and Anton both bought a killer nomination. Anton chose Fernanda and Angelo chose Lori. The killer nomination costed 2 golden balls. The immunity pass costed 3 golden balls. But nobody bought the immunity pass. '''On Day 36, '''Housemates took part in '4 Corners'. SimFilipPlayEnglishh had to pick either Blue, Red, Green or Yellow. The housemates that pick the same colour as Sim did, were out. Penelope won and was given 3 golden balls. Ariana was 2nd and received 3 silver balls. And Lori was 3rd and received 3 bronze balls. '''On Day 36, '''Housemates also played 'Musical Chairs'. Housemates had to sit down on a chair when the music stopped. Whoever was last to sit was out. Ariana won and as given 2 golden balls. Lori came 2nd and was given only 1 golden ball. '''On Day 41, '''Housemates took part in 'Sit, Trip & Spin'. Housemates were all standing on a thin pole, They would be sat down, tripped and spun around. The last housemate standing would win. Drew won and was given 3 silver balls. '''On Day 43, '''Jacqueline, from BBUK11 temporary entered the house, so she could talk with the housemates. '''On Day 49, '''After Jake was evicted, Angela returned to the house in a comebacks twist. '''On Day 50, '''Housemates took part in 'Shark'. There was 1 shark, and everyone was cloned the same avatar to prevent rig. And they had to run from 1 side to the other without getting eaten. Last person standing would win. Penelope won and was given 2 golden balls. '''On Day 56, '''Oreo and Lori faced the 7th eviction. The voting tied with 50% each. So housemates had to decide who they want to evict. Whoever had the most votes would be evicted. As Oreo had the most votes, he was evicted. '''On Day 63, '''Housemates took part in 'Head Hoppers'. Housemates had to jump on eachothers heads to get up the high wall. Last housemate to get up was out. Lucia won the task and was given 2 golden balls. '''On Day 64, '''It was announced the public had a secret poll where they could vote to evict housemates. The housemate with the most votes would be evicted. Lucia received the most votes and was then evicted that morning. '''On Day 77, '''Housemates had to nominate 1 housemate of their choice each. The housemate with the most nominations would be evicted and miss out on the final. Penelope was evicted with 3 votes. Ariana voted Penelope Anton voted Penelope Sayori voted Penelope Angelo voted Sayori Penelope voted Sayori Angela voted Anton Duos Housemates =Game History= Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Part 1 Part 2 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Part 1 Part 2 (Twist) Week 10 Week 11 (Housemate Voting) Week 12 (Finals)